


Repression

by Darkrealmist



Category: Invasion of the Body Snatchers - All Media Types, The Invasion (2007)
Genre: Adult Content, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon - Movie, Come Eating, Costume Kink, Gay Sex, Halloween, Horror, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: PWP based on the Nicole Kidman movie, The Invasion (2007).
Relationships: Oliver Bennell/Andy Welch (The Invasion)
Kudos: 1





	Repression

Repression

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _The Invasion_ , nor do I imply the sexualities of the actors who portray its characters.

Pairing: Non-consensual Andy x Oliver.

Summary:

PWP based on the Nicole Kidman movie, _The Invasion_ (2007).

* * *

Oliver Bennell squeezed the coverlet worriedly. His father, a CDC director named Tucker Kaufman, had smuggled him out of the quarantine zone to Baltimore after his mom (Tucker’s estranged ex-wife), Carol, drove off to the party with Dr. Ben at the embassy in D.C.

But his father was not his father. And his grandma was not his grandma.

These “people” were fakes. Unaltered on the outside from the individuals they replaced, but apparently incapable or inadmissible toward showing emotion.

For whatever reason, their replication process had not worked on Oliver. The transforming agent Tucker put in his son’s hot chocolate did not take effect.

Given the potential threat posed to their exponential growth, it made sense why the pretenders would wish to double verify the boy’s immunity.

Andy Welch, already disconnected since they went trick-or-treating, confronted him alone in the guest bedroom. He was still wearing his skeleton costume from the night of the dog attack; Oliver, obligated to suit up as Superman, short the inaccurate eye mask.

“You’re not Andy…are you?”

“I’m not just Andy. I’m more than Andy.”

With both bone gloves, “Andy” reached behind Oliver’s brownish blond mop, pulled him off the mattress into a crouch, and exposed himself.

Ollie stared at his friend’s circumcised cock, covered in a yucky layer of God knows what.

Its bitterness soon invaded his mouth through a series of mute thrusts.

Distressingly, the new behaviour triggered unintended consequences for Oliver, a fuzzy sensation advancing through his superhero tights.

The alien virus had stimulated the early release of GnRH into Andy’s body to maximize its vectors for spread, pumping hormones into his bloodstream and accelerating puberty whilst blocking the onset of secondary sexual characteristics, leaving only increased genital size and sperm production.

Thus, provided sufficient oral provocation, not-Andy sprayed runny semen over Ollie’s tongue. He then restricted Oliver by the chin until the risk of Oliver expectorating the spore-rich goop passed.

Now, they needed to wait for Oliver to fall asleep.

His immediate movements no longer under surveillance, Ollie unhid his phone and messaged his mom: _I’m really scared. Dad brought me here. Please come get me._


End file.
